Pharoah Hound
Spiral *Have a sense of gracefulness and elegance *Perhaps you appear keen, noble and intelligent (I don't really think that quite works- but I know a lot of old ladies at my work that have a particular sense of elegance and noble appearance to them whist others seem...old.) *You clearly show your excitement to others- you can't help yourself from letting those feelings burst out a bit *Friendly *If you do something for someone else you often want to be sure there's something in it for you *Sensitive to stress *Peaceful, don't like loud noises (particularly loud shouting) *Don't mind being competitive and enjoy it somewhat *Playful *Calm most of the time but also enthusiastic *You've got a strong hunting instinct (I'm not quite sure how to analyse this, check out the Irish Wolfhound analysis since it's also a sight hound) *You're quite reserved around those you don't know- strangers and people who you aren't really friends with *Affectionate and lovable with your family and those you trust and love *Vocal about your thoughts but you never chatter on or make noise for the sake of it *You like to always know what's going on around you and keep a look out to anticipate future events *Rarely ever aggressive with anyone unless you're really provoked into an argument *You're very independent and definitely think for yourself *Sensitive *Don't like being treated harshly or angrily by anyone *You could be dominant by nature but it depends on you (Pharaoh hounds can vary a bit in their dominance) *You're very clean, neat and tidy most of the time *Like to be active physically/mentally and need a lot of time to exercise your body/mind ( /= and/or) *Despite your love of being active you're not often hyperactive *The moment you're distracted and you find something of particular interest you will ignore everything around you and race straight after it *Always focus completely on what you're doing *You rely a lot on your sight (and scent but you really rely on your eyes) *Very curious about everything *If you didn't socialise much as a kid, perhaps you're a bit more timid and fearful (more-so of others) Clarice Your personality *Very intelligent, although you learn best in an environment that is somewhat catered to your specific personality and strengths. You dislike repetition, and won't put much effort towards learning things you're not interested in. *You have a strong will and a bit of a stubborn streak, but are usually open to new ideas and activities if approached in the correct manner. However, sometimes you are reluctant to change your initial impressions of something. *Wear your heart on your sleeve, especially when it comes to happiness. *You are highly sensitive and respond poorly to negativity and punishment. *You dislike being restricted; you need open space and activities in your every day life. *You are rarely aggressive, and in fact will break up fights between others if you feel it’s necessary. However, if you feel directly challenged or threatened you will stand up for yourself. If you feel something important is on the line and you need to assert yourself, you will strategically go for those who seem weaker than you, and are usually pretty effective at establishing your dominance or at least holding your own. You try to avoid confrontation with those you see as equal or superior. *Very independent minded. Although you will note other people’s advice and opinions, final decisions always rest with yourself. You will not do anything that breaks your personal moral code, and feel you should have a proper say in any decisions or actions regarding yourself. *You're vocal and, when younger, would sometimes be a little overenthusiastic about chattering away. You'll settle down a little as you mature, and although you'll still talk quite a bit, it'll be more along the lines of quality, not quantity. *In order to feel your best you definitely need mental and physical activity in your routine; without it, you become anxious. On the flip side, you also enjoy couch-potatoing on a regular basis. *You are fairly self confident, although this may waver a little in the face of negativity. *You're playful and have a strong sense of fun, but know when to buckle down and get serious. *Highly empathetic *Require a certain level of consistency around you in order to be truly comfortable. *Curious *You can be a little mischievous and destructive sometimes, getting into mild trouble or doing things that are not necessarily good decisions if you get bored. *Observant, alert and perceptive. *You always try to enjoy life and are a recreational "thrill seeker." *Dislike being patronized or restricted by anyone, especially recent acquaintances. If you feel you are being treated this way, you tend to become bitter, passive agressive and whiny. *Relatively low maintenance, although you enjoy the occasional creature comforts. *Although you don't necessarily need to be top dog in all situations, you like to be in a position where you fully know what's going on and people take your opinions into consideration. *Can be easily distracted by things that interest you or you really want. They just won't get out of your mind! *You don’t have the best self-control, and sometimes you just can’t resist doing something. This is especially true when it comes to food. *If frightened, you may attempt to avoid a fight by backing off and "hiding your tracks." *Very polite, respectful and dignified when in public, although you're goofy around those you're close to. *If you feel pressured or uncomfortable you tend to either become panicked, or you go into a sulky, passive-agressive mode. *An excellent problem-solver. *The word "moderate" aptly fits you in many ways. You are moderately social, moderately competitive, moderately vocal, moderately affectionate, moderately cautious. You're elegant at times, but can also be very plain and down-to-earth. You're just very moderate, goshdarnit! *Self-sufficient and tidy. *You have a pleasant air about you and people generally see you as dignified and amiable *A bit of a worrier, and quick to notice any potential problems or threats. *Naturally cautious, even when you're older and more experienced. *As a canine, definitely hierarchical, which ties in with how you treat and analyze others. Again, you like to be up near the top in the hierarchy but not necessarily at the top. *Chivalry, nobility and generosity are some of your highest ideals. Your pursuits *When doing something you love, you become incredibly immersed in it. *You are hesitant to abandon anything you’ve set your mind on. *You use a mixture of your skills to get things done. *You are capable of taking on a range of different challenges, but you excel especially in certain fields. You're truly gifted in these areas. *If you find something repetitive, boring, or not to your general liking, you’re not willing to put much effort into it. *Sometimes you jump into situations too quickly without assessing them and require others to give you a reminder to slow down. *You can be a bit dreamy and like to pursue all manner of goals. *Sometimes you get so engaged or immersed in what you're doing that you don't realize you're putting yourself in a negative situation. *Easily maneuver around obstacles in your path and always seem to keep things together. *May have short but intense bursts of interest/obsession about a certain thing. *You try to keep yourself balanced in your pursuits - again, "moderate." *When you’re pleased with yourself and your accomplishments, it’s obvious. *Despite the fact that you are quite accomplished you are not always awarded the credit due to you. *Are willing to accept the help of others or let them take charge when you know you need to. *May need to repeat things more than once to make sure you fully understand, but overall you are a quick learner and once you've grasped something it's unlikely to be forgotten. *Have a hard time doing something that's not "natural" for you. You're good at some things, you're not good at others, and basically that's just the way you are. You generally accept this, and don't plan on changing much. *You almost always have a personal agenda in your mind and at the ready, although you can be very subtle in disguising it and are willing to bend it a bit for others. Your reputation *Your emotions both negative and positive are revealed by your expressive body language. *First impressions of a Pharaoh Hound will vary among individuals from dignified and charming to a bit snobby and aloof. *People tend to see you as an "old soul," and quite mature. *You have an aura of importance and elegance around you that people are drawn to. *You are both easily recognizable and enigmatic at the same time; there is some confusion around you as to your background and personality. *Although you’re not necessarily very well known, those who do run into you note your talent, independence and elegance. *People might see some of your ideas or habits as a bit old-fashioned; you hold chivalry and certain traditions in high regard. *You tend to be viewed as someone who’s useful to have around. *When in your element, you amaze people with some of the leaps you can make and speed at which you do things. You seem to be always one step ahead. *Surprise some with your hardiness, surprise others with your sensitivity and fragility - your an interesting mix of the two. *There are definitely some misconceptions about you, but many times they actually work in your favor. *Give the impression of being confident and strong-willed without being overbearing. *You seem to tackle things with little apparent effort and take everything in stride. *Your mature and intelligent exterior often makes people forget the fact that you are quite sensitive, or that you may not be as "old" or "strong" as you seem. *People who know your true nature call you a charmer and big hearted. Your social interactions *You bond deeply with a small chosen group of people. *Highly empathetic to the moods of others, you can read body language and tone easily. *When you desire or when you are especially in your element, you can manipulate the room with your charm easily and draw much attention to yourself. *"Love to be loved, but only when you want it." You enjoy attention and affection from your close friends and family, but you are not a constant social butterfly - you'll let people know when you want to be noticed. *You express affection in a more subtle way than some people. *You don't like to be touched unexpectedly or excessively, and will jerk away from any unwanted contact. And you don't like roughhousing much. *Are usually intimidated by people who are excessively loud, controlling or aggressive. *You are most comfortable when there are at least one or two people around you that you know and can turn to. *You can be aloof and reserved with strangers, in contrast to the warm and affectionate side you display to your friends and family. *Less so for males. *You are discriminating in who you choose to award your friendship; you will always analyze and examine people until you decide if they are worthy or not. *You’re not really territorial, but when someone else invades your space or comfort zone, you let him or her know. *You get along very well with children. *Love to entertain and amuse others. You are adept at creating games and fun. *If you don’t feel socially comfortable you become very withdrawn and timid. *A Pharaoh Hound soul needs to have a strong leader, or else they will take over and lead the group themselves. *You tend to associate yourself with "good" people who are socially successful, influential and intellectual. You NEED consistency in a friend, or else you'll get fed up with them. Your best friendships are generally with those similar to you. *With a little time, you can generally adapt to accommodate and tolerate everyone, even if you don’t naturally hit it off with someone or like him or her very much. *Because of your wariness of strangers, you may overanalyze people and see enemies or bad intentions where there are none. *Like to maintain a level of politeness and dignity most of the time; you only really relax and let loose with those you trust most. *You can be a little careless sometimes, and may accidentally hurt or offend someone without meaning to. *If you see someone as an enemy or dishonest, you have no problems either ignoring them, criticizing them or driving them out of your space. *Don't do well in unfriendly, tense or frigid environments. With your thin skin, it just doesn't affect you well. *Enjoy being involved in the community around you and actively making things happen. *In certain situations you feel uncomfortable fully expressing yourself, even around those you are closest with. You don't like feeling vulnerable or self-concious, and so your gut feeling often holds you back from dramatic displays of strong emotion. Your childhood *You grew up sheltered, much of your idealism and personality preserved and unchanging for many years, although of course with time your perception of things will have developed. *It’s likely that you grew up around like-minded people, or surrounded by very caring, loving individuals. There are strong similarities between you and your close relatives. *You weren't the most confident when you were a child; you needed time and practice to become comfortable stepping out, being yourself and interacting socially. *Also bit of a goof during your "puppy" stage. Were often times eager and naive without being fully aware of yourself or what was going on around you. As you grew older you became more reflective and refined. *Definitely sheltered from many things as a child. *You have managed to avoid enemies and negative experiences for the most part, especially compared to others. You just seem to have good luck. *Overall, you haven't changed much from your childhood. Your faults *Pharaoh hound souls are sensitive, thin-skinned and easily emotionally wounded. Harsh words or a punishment can be devastating. Even strife that's not directed toward you can make you nervous and sick. *You also do not deal well with abrupt changes in schedule. *If bored or upset, you can become destructive and whiny. *Not necessarily very good at following instructions, especially if you don't "feel" like it. *Have a hard time breaking away from your core self/instincts - you are what you are, you're good at what you're good at, and you don't really want to mess with that. *Although not an egotistical maniac, you’ve got a touch of arrogance and don’t like to be criticized or controlled. *You have "selective" memory and hearing, conveniently omitting or forgetting things that don’t suit your purposes. *Have an easy time creating bad habits; have a hard time getting rid of them. *Will pig out if given the chance…you are food obsessed. *Will be stubborn and sulky if forced to do something that's "not worth your time" or don't get something that you really want. *Can slip into timidity without social practice. *Although it doesn't happen often, you may be guilty of a little dishonesty and hypocrisy. Some parts of you seem inherently contradictory, creating at time what seems to be a two-faced persona. *Can sometimes get too focused on what you're doing and what you want, even if it propels you into a negative situation. You definitely have a hard time breaking habits and breaking away. *May not always see what's right under your nose, or what may be obvious to others. *Cannot be trusted not to indulge yourself, simply because your self control is lacking when it comes to certain things. *Although you are hardy in many respects, certain things can affect you very badly. 'Male/Female Comparison ' *male More laid back and less likely to be aloof to strangers. *male More sexual. *female Generally maintain a more independent and aloof attitude, even with close ones. *female More focused and goal-driven. *male More dominant, controlling and likely to engage in power struggles. Gold/Brown Color Analysis All pharaoh hounds are a light brown/gold color. White marking may vary. Colour analyses used to write this up. Brown symbolizes a stable, practical person with a lot of common sense and work ethic. Some of the most promenent traits are, of course, being stable, practical, lots of common sense. Their homes need to be comfortable and stable; they are homebodies and sometimes spend even a bit too much time at home. They have a bit of a stubborn streak, but are overall a fairly down to earth person. Gold symbolizes empathy and stability. Gold people love a touch of luxury and have a materialistic streak, but are also logical and maybe even spiritual. They have a graceful and striking appearance, are intellectual and have good luck in most things they pursue. White markings can be associated with spirituality and purity. The triad of White-Brown-Gold can by symbolic of the spiritual, primal and material aspects of you. Lumi *Your looks are a wildcard. Some people see you as graceful and eloquent while others see you as powerful and athletic. However, you’re all of those things, all at the same time. *You don’t like being in cramped areas and may even suffer from claustrophobia *You love to feel like you’re included in a group. *Very loving, you bond with you’re family and friends and you absolutely adore them to pieces. *You aren’t one to talk just to hear the sound of your own voice. *Very rarely do you show aggression. *Some people may consider you a bit egotistical. *While you love people, you can be very reserved and shy with strangers. *Extremely independent and occasionally stubborn. *Very curious but at the same time, cautious. *You’re one goal in life is to enjoy living life at its fullest. *When you feel you’ve done a good job, you like everyone to know. *You practically glow when you’re excited or happy. *You have an amazing sense of humor, you may even be considered a clown. *You absolutely love children. After all, the reason their there is so you can play with them and entertain them. *Very empathetic to those you know well. *Not high strung, though you do enjoy being active. *You can entertain yourself for hours on end and if you can entertain your ‘people’ at the same time, well, even better! *Some people may see you as ‘cat-like’. *You love to be loved but only when you want it. *You can be aloof with strangers until you’ve had a proper introduction. *You tend to judge people on their merits and whether or not you feel as if they deserve your attention. *Generally not a social butterfly but like most people, you have your moments. *You have to make your own decisions, you can’t handle other people making them for you. *You aren’t a fan of fighting but if challenged or threaten, you won’t back down. *Once you learn something, it’s rarely forgotten. *You’re very neat and clean and tidy. *If you feel that the current person in charge isn’t worthy of their position, you have no problem attempting to usurp their power. Category:Author:Spiral Category:Family:Canidae Category:Subspecies:Canis lupus familiaris Category:Class:Mammalia Category:Group:Sighthound Category:Author:Lumi